20 Questions
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Who knew playing mastermind could be so much fun


**20 Questions**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **A Delicate touch (S02E01)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Who knew playing mastermind could be so much fun

**Author's Note:- **This is based on the first episode of season 2 and it has mature themes so if it's not your thing stop now you have been warned !

"That wasn't a very nice thing you said to me earlier, actually it was quite hurtful." What the hell, we've just enjoyed a nice dinner now we're loading the dishwasher before watching a movie and he expects me to be psychic or something!

"You're going to have to be more specific Gerry because right now I can't remember saying anything about you or to you that was hurtful."

"You said I didn't know you, actually you said "let's face it Gerry what do you know about me" I think I know you pretty well, I thought we were happy and you knew….."

"Gerry I was talking about in general. We are happy but we don't know that much about each other's pasts that's part of a relationship. I bet if I asked you 10 questions about me you wouldn't get more than a few right." He can be so sensitive at times, I know he worries things between us are too good to be true but we've been together over a year now he needs to stop worrying.

"Right that's what I call a challenge bring the wine and I bet I can answer any question you throw at me." And I can tell you he can't but it might be fun so why now. Now we're settled on the sofa with me curled up beside him as he puts his arm around me and looks at me seriously. God he really thinks he can do it well here goes.

"Ok question one, do you know where I went to university?" He hasn't a clue I can tell from the panic that's just crossed his eyes this is going to be easier than I expected.

"No ok I can't tell you that but I know that you absolutely hate olives on pizza you won't even just pick them off because you claim they are so strong a flavour that they make everything else taste bad." Very true I mean who could like olives on a pizza they're just…well just wrong!

"True now number two did I have a pet as a child?"

"Ah I know this yes you had a goldfish and your mum flushed it down the loo, you still haven't forgiven her you bring it up every time you're angry at her!" I would have been surprised if he hadn't got that one because he's right I do bring it up, I never mean to but I get on a rant about my mother and how she drives me mad and always end up bringing up the fish again.

"What age was I when I made DS?"

"I could try to guess, or work it out but I'd get it wrong then you'd not speak to me for the rest of the night so I'll admit I don't know but I do know you can't watch Brief Encounter without crying like a baby." God the list of films I can't watch without crying could take all night so we'll not go there.

"Where was I stationed when I first left Hendon?"

"Do I look like Brian Lane?" Now I'm laughing I knew this would get him. "But I know you hate anyone touching your feet. You say it sends a shiver down your spine."

"Oh god even the mention of it is sending a shiver down my spine Gerry, do you remember that thing years ago with the Duchess of York, the toe sucking thing? I really can't imagine how anyone could be turned on by that!" Now it's his turn to laugh but it's true who could be turned on by someone sucking on their toe…Ewww! "Anyway question 5 do you know my favourite colour, or book, or song or movie?"

"Oh now I'm getting into my stride I know all of those. Purple, To kill a Mocking bird, Meat loaf "paradise by the dashboard light" and the movie depends on your mood but either Pretty Woman or the first Nightmare on Elm Street film but you hate the others according to you they were all terrible in comparison to the original." Aw he looks so pleased with himself and they are all right as for Nightmare on Elm Street the sequels were awful but then most sequels are. "I'm on a roll, next question."

"What colour are my eyes?" I've closed my eyes obviously and you might think that's a very easy question I mean we look at each other every day but that's why it's not. Things like that are exactly the sort of things it is easy not to notice. I see Brian and Jack every day too but I bet if I phoned them now neither of them could answer that question. Familiarity breeds contempt or in this case lack of observation.

"Nice try I know what you're trying to prove but you picked the wrong question, your eyes are blue, bright blue, I could never forget that they're one of the things that made me fall for you in the first place. I'll be able to tell anyone about them, describe them in great detail, until the day I die." Wow now I'm floored it always surprises me when he says about things he used to notice about me or made him fall in love with me. Focus Sandra focus.

"What was the name of my first boyfriend?" He won't know this Peter Andrews was the love of my life when I was 15 I saw him recently and I can tell you I had a lucky escape but I didn't know that then!

"I don't know and frankly I don't care but I know if he had any knowledge of you at all he'd know all he had to do was touch you here and you'd lose your train of thought and he'd be off the hook no matter what he'd done." He's running his fingers gently over the side of my neck and just as he predicted it's turning my brain to mush!

"He didn't no one has ever been able to do that quite like you but cut it out you said you'd answer ten questions and so far you've not being doing very well. Question 8 what turns me on the most, how do I like you to make love to me to really drive me mad." So forgive me for being unable to think about much else when he's just done that to me.

"Ah now my area of expertise this I can definitely answer. You love me to tie you to the bed and tease you, torture you even it must be all that time you spent in Soho as Jack put it earlier sometimes you like it rough."

"Not always!" That makes me sound like I'm in the same league as Barrie which I'm not I'm not into pain I just like to be out of control sometimes.

"No I know but you asked me what you liked me to do and I know exactly what you were thinking now come on two more questions to answer." Is it just me or has it suddenly got very warm in here? God It should be illegal to affect someone the way he can affect me.

"Ok well to stick with a theme what so I keep in the blanket box at the end of my bed?"

"See someone not intimately acquainted with your bedroom would say spare sheets and stuff and they'd be right but what they wouldn't know is what's under the sheets. The silk scarves, the "toys", the things you keep assuring me very, very few people have ever seen. Last question?"

"What am I thinking right now?" I know he knows exactly what I'm thinking how could I not be given how this conversation has gone.

"Mind reading? That's hardly playing fair Sandra but I'd be prepared to hazard a guess given what I'm thinking."

"And what's that?" As if I didn't know.

"That's the 11th question and I don't think I have to answer it but if you come with me I'll show you."

We've made it to the bedroom and he's kissing me with the same level of passion I was feeling down stairs and I can feel his arousal pressing against my stomach through the fabric of his trousers.

"Hey I thought you were showing me what you were thinking?" He's pulled away from me and my body is aching for the loss of contact with his but he's opening the box we were talking about earlier and is holding up two black scarves on now we're talking.

"Do you want to play?" I've nodded not trusting myself to speak and am following his instructions to strip and lie in the centre of the bed. He's looped the scarves around my wrists and is tying them to the bedposts. God I love this. "I know how much you like to give up control Sandra you've been giving me "that" look since we started the Barrie case.

He's undressing now too and he's back in the box again holding up a third scarf and our favourite thin silver vibrator.

"How much do you want to play?" He know the answer already but I know I always have to say it he needs me to give him permission before he'll do anything like this,

"You know how much I want to I want you to be in complete control you know what it does it me." He's finished off the set by blindfolding me with the third scarf and my skin is tingling already in anticipation.

"Good now it's my turn to ask the questions ten of my own let's see how much you know about me and I might have to exact a little torture if you get them wrong." He's turned on the vibrator I can hear the low hum and he's gently running it across my stomach. "Question 1 where did I go to school?"

"How am I supposed to know that Gerry I wasn't even born when you started school!" Shit being cheeky might not be the best plan of action right now he's running it up and now my thighs, bringing it tantalizingly close to my centre then pulling it away again he knows that drives me nuts but then that's is obviously my punishment for getting the question wrong!

"Dear, dear Sandra that wasn't a good answer at all let's try an easier one, what day of the week did we go on out first proper date?"

Ok thank god something I know the answer to. "It was a Wednesday we'd spent Tuesday night and most of Wednesday in bed and you took me out to dinner we barely made it through the starter before we were desperate to get home again."

"Well remembered." He clearly likes that answer because he's teasing my nipples with the tip of the vibrator and it's sending shockwaves through my body causing pleasure to pool in a rush of moisture to my centre. "Question 3, what happened when we got home?"

"We didn't even make it out of the car you pounced on my as soon as we pulled into the driveway and we ended up making love in the passenger seat of my car." Like I could ever forget that I couldn't look at the passenger seat in that car without blushing for weeks! Now he's showering my breasts in hot barely connected kisses this really is torture and I love every second of it.

"I've a good one you asked me so back at you, did I have a pet as a child?"

How would I know he doesn't have any traumatic pet related stories if he did because I've never heard him talk about it. Not only that but he's slowly running the tip of the vibrator over my clit now and I couldn't find the answer even if I did know it.

"No idea."

"Sandra you aren't even trying now!" The fact that my hands are useless to me and the sense of sight is also taken away is only heightening the sensations he's creating.

"How could I try while you're doing that?" Damn now he's stopped and I know he's smiling even though I can't see him.

"I didn't now let's try a little harder shall we Sandra or it'll only be worse for you. What's my favourite colour?" This I know!

"Based on the growing collection of new underwear I've amassed since you started buying it for me I'd say it's definitely red."

"Wrong." What the hell? Now he's running his fingers down my neck and across the swell of my breasts setting my skin on fire but refusing to give me any relief. "Red is the colour I like on you but my favourite colour is blue Sandra, Chelsea blue. Now let's see if you are as good at knowing what turns me on as I am at knowing how to drive you nuts. What turns me on more when we make love?"

At last something I am absolutely sure of the answer to because if we are going to get back onto the topic of sex and he doesn't play nice I might explode.

"You like to make love anywhere we should be doing it, my desk, the car, the evidence store at the office I could go on but we've been doing this for a while now and the list is endless." Oh god he's slowly moving the vibrator inside me and it's all I can do not to move with him desperate to feel it deeper and faster.

"And my favourite of all those times?"

"Last….oh god…" He's stopped again waiting for my answer this really is amazing but in an infuriating sensual sort of way. "Last year on my birthday when we slipped away from the party and made love at the end of the garden while everyone else was inside."

"You're getting better at this but concentrate now here's question eight." I'm trying to concentrate I really am but it's getting more and more difficult.

"What do I think is the sexiest thing about you?"

"I've no idea Gerry what sort of question is that?" Jesus he's stopped again and my body is actually trembling I was so close to the edge he is an evil, evil man when he wants to be.

"Now don't be modest Sandra you know you used to drive me mad before we were together as tell me what drove me mad most."

"I really don't know Gerry come on baby you're killing me here." He's now running the vibrator up and down my legs from my ankles to the top of my thigh and up the other leg.

"It was your legs Sandra when you used to wear a skirt and heels it always made me wish I could feel those legs wrapped around me. It still does it for me now but I don't have to wish any more. Question nine what am I thinking right now?"

"That this has gone on long enough and you're going to screw me senseless?" Please let it be that!

"Close but I want to do something else first." Now he's working my clit with the vibrator in earnest and my hips are moving with him as I give up, my entire body convulsing as it's overtaken by wave after wave of pleasure and I grip the scarves on my wrists for support.

"Oh god Gerry, yes…oh god so good….." He's kissing me now and I'm desperate to feel him inside me as he blankets my body with his.

"Now what am I thinking?"

"You expect me to still be able to answer questions after that?"

"Wrong answer, now I'm thinking you look amazing right now and I'm going to take you hard and fast until you cum again and again." He's thrust into me with a force that's verging on violent and I know torturing me has been just as hard for him I can feel his hunger and pent up frustration in his movements and the quiet gasps he makes with each thrust.

"So good Gerry don't stop." I'm about to give up again and I know he's not far behind me as my skin tingles and I'm lost as he fills me a final time.

"Who knew mastermind could be so much fun do you think I could go on the TV show with you as my specialist subject?" I'm pretty sure there would be some rule about going on prime time BBC 2 to answer questions on your girlfriend's sexual preferences.

"I doubt it besides neither of us did that well at the day to day questions about each other's pasts did we?"

"No but you said the crucial words there Sandra, the past, we both remembered everything about our lives since we got together and about our lives now and frankly I think that's more important don't you?"

"Yeah I do who needs the past when my future is with you?" He's pulled me into his arms the scarves and toys forgotten on the floor beside the bed. He's right the little things that made us who we are don't matter nearly as much as the things we are together and our future. Next time he comments on something he didn't know about me I'll remind him of all the things he does and how important they are.


End file.
